


Let The Scene Turn To White

by broadwayiscooliguess



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Angst, But really everyone dies, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Multi, Post canon, everyone dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 16:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11017284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broadwayiscooliguess/pseuds/broadwayiscooliguess
Summary: When Jason is thirteen years old he sees his father's lover die.





	Let The Scene Turn To White

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be a short drabble thing but then I got carried away. Enjoy this angst filled mess.

**1**.

When Jason is thirteen years old he sees his father's lover die. He doesn't understand why Whizzer had to leave when he still had so much life to give, but Jason hopes that he gets to play chess wherever he ended up.

He doesn't cry this time, he holds it in. Afterall, didn't Whizzer ruin his mother's life? If that's the case then why is his mother crying? She said she didn't like Whizzer - not one bit - but even so, she takes Jason in her arms as Whizzer - not Whizzer, the body of Whizzer - is covered with a cloth.

Jason doesn't understand why they covered Whizzer with a cloth - he still wants to see his face, his receding hairline, and his strong arms that would hug Jason whenever his parents began to argue. But they do and his father positively breaks down.

It's the first time Jason has seen his father cry and he decides that as his father can cry, he's allowed to do so as well. He tries anyway but nothing comes - it's like the time when his father hit his mother before the wedding between her and Mendel. He just stares at Whizzer, then at his father, and then at Charlotte who's holding onto Cordelia as she sobs into her shoulder.

His mother takes her arms off Jason's body and takes his father into a hug. Jason expects that his father will just shrug her off but that's not the case which is quite astounding. Mendel decides to take on the role of Jason comforter but Jason simply points to his chess board - surprisingly, Mendel isn't as good as Whizzer which is why on the day of the funeral, Jason places a chess piece on Whizzer's grave.

**2.**

When Jason is fifteen years old he sees his father die. It's weird how much he looks like Whizzer did in his final days - weak, thin, frail. Nothing like his father had been.

Jason asks his father to ask Whizzer if he's got any better at chess while he's been up in heaven. His father laughs which turns into a cough and soon enough his heart has flat lined and Jason just stands there. He just killed his father.

Rationally he knows that it was the virus - a virus Charlotte says that they've got the name to - but he still thinks that it was him making a crude little joke about Whizzer and soon he can't breathe. He feels Charlotte lower him to the floor outside his father's - his father's body's - room. They also cover his father's body with a sheet.

When his mother gets to the hospital ten minutes later, Cordelia in tow who's holding some sort of food, he's still sat outside, Charlotte still holding him close.

"Marvin?" His mother asks, rushing towards him.

Jason simply shakes his head, stands up, and engulfs his mother in a hug. His mother whispers she knows, but really, she doesn't know anything. She doesn't know that he's just killed his father. She doesn't know anything.

"I'm going to see Whizzer."

 **3**.

When Jason is twenty years old he sees his friend, Cordelia, die. He's round at her and Charlotte's apartment helping her bake something for Charlotte's birthday the next day. He hasn't spent much time, just him and Cordelia, for years, not after he was accepted to a college out of state.

They're dancing to a theatre tune which Jason hasn't heard before, sticking instead to chess and medicine. Cordelia looks positively radiant one minute and then all of a sudden she's curled on the floor, clutching her chest as though her heart is going to burst out of her ribs.

Jason panics, his heart beating in time to Cordelia's as he attempts to get her to calm down. He suddenly doesn't know what he's doing even though he's been studying some section of medicine for two years.

Cordelia continues to writhe around on the floor for another five seconds before Jason realises he should probably call 911. He does and the woman on the phone promises that there'll be someone with him as soon as possible.

Cordelia stops moving and Jason attempts to resuscitate her. She comes round for ten seconds, her eyes opening for a split second.

"Tell her I love her," She breathes once again and then she's gone.

Jason presses on and off her chest until the ambulance comes. The medics smile sadly, pat him on the back, and ask if he has a cover anywhere that they can drape over her.

He tells Charlotte that Cordelia loves her as Charlotte sobs into his arms the next day.

 **4**.

When Jason is twenty nine years old he sees his mother die. He's working late at the A&E unit, talking to a consultant about one of the patients he's took a shine to. Of course, that's a lie, he'd much rather talk to the consultant - he's thinking about asking her on a date.

The doors slam open and he rushes to the medics' side, asking them questions about the patient, _what happened? Is she tachycardic? Is anyone with her?_ His last question is answered by the presence of Mendel who's own hand is bloody but is paying more attention to the patient- his mother. 

Jason freezes and the consultant who he was talking to earlier steps into action, telling him to deal with Mendel. Somehow he takes his step father to a bed, them both shaking and terrified for the woman they love. (Jason doesn't necessarily hate his parents now).

Jason asks him what happened. Mendel replies with a car crash. Jason asks him to elaborate. Mendel replies with a truck and traffic lights that turned red too slowly. Jason comforts him. Mendel watches as his hand is wrapped in gauze. Mendel says it should have been him. Jason agrees but doesn't say anything out loud. Mendel says that he loves Jason. Jason says it back.

Hours later, the consultant comes to visit Mendel (and Jason who's still sat in the room with the bed) who says that they did everything they could but she'd - Trina had - lost too much blood. Mendel crumples in on himself mumbling that he never wanted to love her and Jason takes it on himself to glance out the window, down to the parking lot. He sees a body covered by a cloth being loaded into an ambulance - he knows it's his mother.

He shuts the blinds and pulls his broken step father into a hug

**5.**

When Jason is thirty seven years old he sees his good friend, Charlotte, die. She's old now, as is Mendel, but Mendel is still alive and kicking, the epitome of health whereas Charlotte is withering away.

Charlotte grips his hand and smiles sadly. He smiles back and tells her that if she wants to go she can go, he won't blame her, just so long as she tells everyone up there that he loves them. She nods and closes her eyes.

Jason thinks that's it and goes to notify a nurse when he's interrupted by Charlotte herself.

"I tried so hard to save your dad and Whizzer," She says through wheezing breaths.

Jason says he knows and he truly does. He knows how hard she tried - there was no medication then, certainly not widespread. If it wasn't for Charlotte's unwavering strength he wouldn't be a doctor.

"I wanted to save them."

Jason says it's not her fault, of course it's not her fault. He tells her to take deep breaths, not to fight it, not to fight death. You've got to die sometime, right?

"Your mom would be so proud of you."

When Charlotte goes, Jason lowers a cloth over her body. He's learnt by now that dead people are not to be looked at.

**6.**

When Jason is forty six years old, he sees his step father die.

It's a good day, the best day Jason has seen for a long time. There are flags of rainbow decorating the streets of New York and so many people celebrating that he's tempted to grab the nearest man and kiss him within his life. He doesn't do this though out of respect for his wife (whom he loves very much) and that he'd only be doing it for four of the people that he loved.

He gets to the hospital without incident, his colleagues grinning at him as though they've just won the world - he supposes for many of them that's true. He congratulates one of the nurses under his care who he knows has her own girlfriend at home.

"Did you hear!?"

Mendel nods, gesturing for Jason to sit on a chair next to his bed. Jason complies, somehow folding his body into the chair, his face fit to burst from smiling.

"They'd be so happy, I wanted them to be here for this."

Mendel agrees, his chest heaving and breath heavy. This is the only person who Jason has that ties him to his younger days and he knows that Mendel will join his parents and friends wherever they are.

Soon there won't be anyone who knew Jason when he'd have his tantrums. Soon there won't be anyone who remembers when his mother had had her many breakdowns and Mendel had been there to soothe her. Soon there won't be anyone but him who remembered the teeny tiny band.

An hour or so later, there is only one member of the teeny tiny band still alive. Jason informs a nurse that they should get someone from the morgue up to Mendel and that he's going back home but he'll be back tomorrow, he promises.

As he steps into his car, Jason allows himself one last furtive glance at the apartments behind the hospital that once housed his father, Whizzer, Charlotte, and Cordelia. He feels as though a chocolate coloured pall has been lowered over the eighties and all who lived within them.

 **7**.

When Jason is eighty one years old his own children see him die. They see as he grows weaker and recounts memories that they know and many that they don't.

" _Your mother wouldn't let me call you Whizzer so we had to settle to call the dog that. He was a really good dog."_

_"I saw my dad like this, he wasn't such a great guy. Have I been a good dad? I hope I have."_

_"If you ever needed a psychiatrist, Mendel Weisenbachfeld was the man to go to."_

_"Everyone was gay in the eighties you shouldn't care that your son's gay Lizzie, even I had the odd gay thought."_

_"My dad hit my mom a couple of times I think. They always thought I didn't see, but Whizzer knew, he knew everything that man."_

_"If you think your mom's cooking was bad, you should've tasted Cordelia's, jeez, I once had to eat some burnt gifillte fish, never again."_

_"I faked being ill once and Charlotte came round to check up on me or something- turns out I had pneumonia."_

_"My step dad called us his teeny tiny band, you're mine, you know that right?"_

And on the last day, his last day, they see him struggle for breath, fighting until he can't fight anymore. Death is scary, he thinks, but at least he gets to see his family again.

Everything turns to white and Jason hears a ringing in his ears. He hopes that this isn't what death will be, he can't cope with an eternity of this. But then colour comes to him.

"Hey kiddo."

And suddenly he's thirteen again and holding onto his family with every fibre of his being. They're all here and won't leave him ever again.

He hopes that Whizzer has got better at chess - he certainly had the time.

 


End file.
